Edward and Bella, Together Forever?
by TheRealAlice
Summary: Edward and Bella have always been the perfect match. But when Bella finds out Edward cheated on her, with she stay and forgive him, or leave and forget him? This is my first fanfic ever! so tell me what you think!
1. The Beginning

Bella's POV

"Hey Edward, I'm going shopping with Alice," I informed him.

"Your going shopping with Alice?," he asked surprised. He knew how i was about shopping, and unnecessarily spending money, especially on me.

"I know, shocking right? But she just got in a fight with Jasper, over God knows what, and Emmett and Rosalie went hunting together, and i missed her being bubbly, so i decided i would lend a hand and make her happy again," I explained. We all knew how Alice was when she wasn't happy, and we didn't need to be physic to see where she ended up.

As i was speaking Edward took my hand and softly pulled me over to the piano. He sat me down gently next to him on the long black piano bench and started playing without a word.

It was beautiful, and his piano playing still knocked the breath out of me, but this piece was different, darker somehow, and it worried. It was nothing like his usual work.

As the notes slowly faded out he spoke softly.

"I wrote that the other day, do you like it?" he asked, barely audible. He looked up at me with his honey golden eyes, and there was deep emotion burning behind them. But what was it? Regret? Sorrow? Just plain sadness? This wasn't an emotion i had seen him wear before.

"It was beautiful, Edward," I said as I layed my head on his ice cold shoulder. I longed to ask him what was wrong, but there was something in his tone that told me he didn't want to talk and or think about it.

"Bella," he sighed. "My dearest Bella," That same unfamiliar tone burned behind his words too.

"I love you," he said. "Never forget that," he added. Why in the world would i forget something that was so important to me. Forgeting that he loved me would be like forgeting my name. It was impossible.

"I won't Edward," I vowed.

Just then Alice was next to me. I didn't see her show up, then again, with the Cullen's, you never do.

"You ready?" She asked. I have never seen her so sad before. Hopefully this trip would cheer her up, and get my mind off of whatever was wrong with Edward.

"Ya, let's go," I turned to Edward. "I'll come by later tonight. How about i tell Charlie that i am having a sleepover with Alice and we can spend the night together?" I asked.

"Sure," He said. His voice monotone.

"'Kay. I love you," I reminded him. I bent down to kiss him and he pulled me onto his stone lat and gently pressed his lips to mine. There was an urgency behind this kiss. He kissed me as if he hadn't seen me in months. It made me worried, more that i was already.

He gently broke the kiss, too soon as usual, and layed my head on his chest. As he patted my hair he said "I love you too, Bella. So very much. Have fun with Alice. I'll see you tonight." I gave him one final hug and went over to Alice at the doorway. "C'mon Alice. You can get me whatever you want," I said. I knew that would help brighten her up.

A slight smile twitched on the edge of her lips.

"Okay. Bye Edward," she said. I really hoped this was going to help. Both of us.


	2. The Vision

Bella's POV

Alice and I decided to go to Port Angeles, she liked their tops better. I was right though. Well, partly. The trip did cheer Alice up, but i never did get my mind off of what was wrong with Edward. I was still overly worried.

"Okay, Jazzy. I love you too. See you tonight," I heared Alice say right before she hung up her cell phone.

"Oh, Bella!" She exclaimed. "Jazzy-Bear and I are going to spain tonight for another honeymoon! Can you believe it? We talked everything out!" She said in delight. Why was everyone's relationship perfect, aside from mine?

"That's great Alice," I mumbled.

"What's wrong Bella?" She asked. She still had that same excitment in her voice as she did earlier but there was now honest concern, and curiosity.

"It's...um... It's Edward," I staggard accross my words. I could feel the moisture building up in my eyes, but i fought back the tears. I didn't really understand why this was so hard for me.

It's like i knew that something terrible was wrong, but i didn't know exactly what it was. All I knew is that its bad. Alice just looked down.

Alice POV

"Oh," I said weakly. All emotion drained from my voice.

I knew what was wrong with Edward -of course- but it wasn't something that Bella needed to hear second handed. She needed to hear it from Edward.

At that point my head began to spin. I couldn't see anything in front of me. I knew what this feeling was, a vision, but i was worried about what the vision might be.

I saw Edward and Bella standing in the middle of their beautiful medow.

"Bella," Edward said. "I want you to just put this behind us and forgive me," He had the most painful look on his face. It hurt me to see him like this.

"How can i just forget this Edward?" Bella shouted through her tears. She continued a little calmer. "You know i forgive you. You of all people know i can't hold a grudge worth my life. But.. I just need some time," I could see how badly it hurt her to say this. "I'll be in Florida with Renee for a few weeks. I will come back when i am ready. Don't come for me. I just need some time. Goodbye Edward."

Again i couldn't see anything. My head began to spin and i was back in Port Angeles.

"Alice," Bella said. Worry filled her voice. "What did you see?" She asked

What was i going to tell her? I just saw her breaking up with the love of her life? The core of her existance? I thought on my feet and came up with the best thing i could find.

I smiled the best smile i could muster. "Oh, Just me and Jazzy in Spain," I lied smoothly.

"Oh," She said. She was obviously expecting something more.

"Well let's head back to the house." I suggested. "And you cleared things up with Charlie, right?" I added.

"Yea, i just need to get my stuff."

"How about i drop you off at my house, and I'll go get your stuff? Oh and I'll get you some food," I said. Trying to cheer her up.

"Okay, thanks, Alice," She said hopping into the passangers side of my yellow porsche. It was exactly like the one i stole in Italy.

I knew that tonight would be the second hardest day of her life. The first being last september, of course.

I didn't know where Bella was going to end up. But i knew that this wouldn't turn out well. For her, or the Cullens.


	3. Chapter 3 any ideas for a name lol

Edward's POV

Alice dropped Bella of around 8, and they were both carrying twice their weight in bags. Although Alice wasn't having a problem with it, Bella was struggeling. Her arms seemed like they would snap, and next to Alice she looked as if she couldn't life three pounds.

I ran over to help her. I grabbed 7 clothes bags out of her right hand, and she took half of the bags that were in her left hand, and put them in her right.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Did you buy everything aside from the store?" I asked. This was different for Bella. I knew that she was doing this for Alice, but usually as soon as she sees me she doesn't want to leave my side. Now she just wondered off.

_Edward_, Alice called to me in her head. _Let her down easy, she isn't going to take it well_. I was glad for the warning. With this news, i had no idea how Bella would react.

I went over to Bella. I bent down to kiss her, but she was hesitant. Usually she would take advantage of every moment we could spend together. Her heart would overreact and she would do everything she could in the little time she knew she had. But now, her heart beat evenly. This was so out of character for her, it worried me. Did she know? She couldn't.

I put my arms around her waist, and gently lifted her onto the counter. Without breaking the kiss, I twisted my fingers in her hair and kept my other arm around her waist, pulling her beautiful body closer to mine.

She leaned away.

"Edward, don't. Please, just not right now."

"May i ask why love?" I whispered.

"I'm just.. not in the mood," She said.

"You sure sweetheart?"

"Yea."

She had me worried.

"I'm going to get Bella's stuff," Alice informed me as she came down the stairs.

_Be careful, Edward_. She added in her head.

"Okay, Alice." It took me a minute to realize i was answering both what she said and what she thought.

Alice left swiftly and i turned to my love.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Um... Carlisle and Esme went to Isle Esme tonight, and i know that Alice and Japer are leaving for Spain, and im not one hundred percent sure what Rosalie and Emmett are doing but they won't be here tonight, so we will have the house to ourselves." I informed her. This should excite her.

I was right. As i stroked her cheek her warm blood rushed up to color it, and her beautiful brown eyes lit up with joy.

"I have a surprise for you, Edward," She suddenly told me.

"What is it, love?" I asked. I had no idea what it was. I wasn't used to surprises.

"Come with me, I'll show you," She said, taking my hand. Her hand was so warm, and soft. It comforted me.

We walked to the garage and right next to my volvo was a midnight-black grand piano. It was the exact one i told her i wanted.

She looked up at me, her big brown eyes full with joy. She was so beautiful.

"Do you like it?" She asked feverishly.

I sat her down on the hood of the volvo and pressed my lips to hers.

They were so warm. This time her heart beat faster, uneven. Her fingers twisted through my hair, and her lips parted.

This worried me. I was on the verge of losing myself. Giving into the temptation. Her scent burned throughout my throat, it was like fire. I could hear her blood pulsing through her viens. It called to me.

Suddenly i saw her face in my mind. It was last september. When Jasper lost it at her aweful 18th birthday party. When he was lunging twords her.

Her face was drained of all color. It was filled with sheer terror.

I couldn't see her with the same expression on her face again. Especially if it was my fault.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and ever so gently pushed her away. She looked down.

I held her perfect, warm face between my ice cole hands.

"Bella, you know i can't lose control. I love you, and can't lose you," I explained. It suddenly brought back the fact that i had to tell her the news that might shatter our relationship all together.

"Lets go to our medow," I suggested. This would be the best place to tell her..... I think.


	4. The Ugly Truth

Bella's POV

Edward lightly lifted me up on to his back, and began running. He was swifter than usual, but I was comfortable.

Edward was in a better mood and there was no one I would rather be here with than him.

Just a few weeks ago he proposed to me, and as much as I am against marrige at such a young age, I think tonight, I might accept.

We were in our medow now, and he set me down gently.

I looked up at him. He was beautiful. His deep golden eyes, soft yet strong, and he was wearing my crooked smile, and it seemed set into his stone features.

He sat down on the soft green grass and looked up at me.

"Sit next to me, love?" He asked.

"Of course," I said with a smile.

I sat down next to him and took his ice cold hands in mine.

I played with his long fingers as he hummed my lullaby.

We just sat there. Other than the soft sound of the wind wistling through the trees, and Edwards quite humming, it was silent.

As I layed my head on Edward's stone shoulder he spoke, breaking the silence.

"Bella," He said. His voice filled with that same unfamiliar emotion as earlier. "I'm so, so sorry," He whispered painfully.

What in the world would he have to appoligize for?

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked looking up at him.

My crooked smile was gone. And his facial expression looked as if he were crying. And if i didn't know that it was impossible for him to cry, i would swear that he was.

"Edward," I whispered. Carresing his cheek with the back of my hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked again. Worry filled my voice.

"Bella, I need to get this off my chest. Please, please forgive me," He pleaded standing up. I stood up too.

"I don't know how to say this, but... I was unfaithful. And I am deeply sorry."

My knees began to shake. I lost all feeling. All sense of gravity. I couldn't see anything in front of me. I couldn't think. I was going under.

Without even thinking about it I spoke.

Edwards POV

How could you, Edward?" She asked. She looked up at me. Her eyes were red, and tears were flowing down her warm cheeks. Behind her eyes, there was no emotion. I was expecting to see pain, or sorrow. But her face was blank.

"When we got into our fight last month, I went up to Alaska for a bit. And me and her, we started talking. And it just... happened," I explained. I felt aweful. Why would I do this to such a beautiful girl? To a girl that I loved so much. I only wished for her to forgive me.

"It was Tanya, wasn't it?"

"Yes. She was a good listener, and I got carried away. I swear to you, Bella. It ment nothing to me," I said. Now i saw the pain in her eyes. Her tears were flowing uncontrolably now.

"Bella," I said. "I want you to just put this behind us and forgive me," It hurt me so much that I did this.

"How can i just forget this, Edward?" She shouted through her tears. She continued a little bit calmer. "You know i forgive you. You of all people know i can't hold a grudge worth my life. But.. I just need some time," She said painfully. It hurt her to say these words, as much as it hurt me to hear them. "I'll be in Florida with Renee for a few weeks. I will come back when I am ready. Don't come for me. I just need some time. Goodbye Edward," were the last words i heard from her. 


	5. The Trip & The Reveal

**Authors note: Thank you all who commented! I appreciate it! Sorry that it took so long for a new chapter.. lifes been busy lol. If you have any ideas for a new chapter or a new story go ahead and send me a private message! :P I love you all and thanks again for everything!**

**~Alice (TheRealAlice)**

BPOV:

I can't believe Edward how could he after all we been through? After he asked me to marry him none the less!

Oh he makes me so mad but I forgive him that's what makes me even madder!

That girl... umm... Tanya! Thats it!. That's what the home wreakers name was! He told her about me so she knew good and well that he was taken but she let it happen anyways.

I started to kick at the ground and throwing rocks at trees. Luckily today I wasn't at all clumsy, thank God for that. I wish I was strong enough to teach Tanya a lesson, I wish I was... a vampire. That was it! I needed to be a vampire! If I was a vampire I would go and rip Tanya's head off for taking the away the most important thing in my life.. My dearest Edward.. well at least he was mine until he slept with that tramp!  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I screamed to the sky with all my anger.

That's when an idea formed in my mind. I could be a vampire! If i really wanted too... I had other options, the Cullens wern't the only vampires. There was still the Volturi! And Aro would love for me to join them anyway! No that wouldn t work because Alice would see it and all of them would try stop me. Hmmp.

But she can t see the future when I m around the pack! Jacob, I would go see Jacob and talk him into going with me on a trip to um.. Italy! He would diffently go for that. Yeah and then make my way to Volturi! Awesome plan! But once the little pixie saw my future dissapear she would call Edward.. but why would he care! And Italy would be the last place he would look! I did feel a bit guilty but I needed revenge. And nothing was going to stop me!

30 MINUTES LATER

Charlie was more than pleased when I decieded to go visit my friends from La Push. Jake decided to pick me up and that s when I told Charlie that I was going to spend some nights with Emily and probably wouldn t be back for a few days depending on how everything goes.

"Um . Ok Bells just make sure you call to let me know when your headed home kiddo k." He said.

"Sure thing Ch..Dad will do. Love ya."

I raced to Jakes truck and as soon as we were far enough away on the Rez and I knew that Edward couldn t follow, because of the treaty, I told Jake to pull over and that I needed to talk to him about something serious.

"Jake I was planning going to Europe for the weekend and maybe into the week seeing as it s summer break and all and plus I wanted to actually see more of the world, and spend more time with you, before I take the big plunge in to marriage, so... will you please, please come with me?!" I said excitedly.

I looked at his face for a second and could tell he wasn't sure about this since the last time I went to Europe I went straight into the lions den to save my Edward.

"So what do you think? Want to go with me?" I pressured.

"Why not just ask your blo Fiancee -" He shuddered at the word "-Edward to go?"

"Because you re my best friend, and I wanted you to see more of the world too, since you have seen so little. Come on Jake, your still my best friend and you helped me through some really hard times and well I wanted to pay you back for that." I explained.

He was silent for awhile and I was getting anxious wondering if he would buy my fake act.

"Well how are we going to pay for it?" He asked smiling, probably at the thought of being alone with me in romantic Italy.

"I just smiled and told him Edward got us the tickets a while ago, but I told him I wanted to go with you, somehow he understood so he said that was fine and decided to go up to... Alaska for a while." _To be with that slut_, I added mentaly.

He smiled.. and so did I. Knowing that he believed me made it all the better.

"Well I better bring some clothes huh."

I screamed out of joy and hugged him. "Thank you Jake! I love you!" I said.

"I know that better than you do," He added. I didn't care. I wasn't going to let anything bother me.

2 HOURS LATER

We finally got on the plane and now we were on our way towards my new future. We landed in Italy and it was just so beautiful, I couldn t believe it.

We went sight seeing for a few hours then we made it to a hotel and I got 2 rooms just because I didn t feel comfortable with Jake in my room where I slept.

I was starting to feel bad about what I was doing but then the reason I was doing this came back into my mind and I knew I was going to do this no matter what.

THE NEXT MORNING

I was starting to think about how I would get Jake to go with me to Volterra. I couldn t lie to him, not only was I bad lier but he could smell the instant a Vampire was near us and that would only make him take me home. I had to try and convince him it was the only way I could survive but what could I do? He would never believe me.

"So Jake... I was thinking about going towards centeral Italy, or maybe Rome does that sound good to you?" I said with the most innocent voice ever. He looked at me horror struck.

"Bella are you insane isn't that where the REALLY BAD BLOODSUCKERS are?" He exclaimed.

"No that s in Volterrea, no where near Rome." I said quickly.

I wasn't liying it wasn t near Rome it was to the west if I remember correctly and out in the country so to keep away prying eyes on their Vampire movements.

"Bella I feel like you brought be here for another reason! Did you only bring me so you could not let the future seeing bloo- Alice see anything?"

Shoot ok calm down, calm down think of something other wise he ll know your caught!

"No I really did want to spend time with you Jake and I do just want to go to Italy and Rome! Why would I want to go back to that evil place where my life would proably more than likely end?" I asked while batting my eyelashes.

He had a relieved look on his face but still unsure if I was telling the truth or not.

"Well I guess we could go there but the first sign of trouble and I m taking you straight home and telling your dad where we were!" He said.

"Ok lets go the next train to Rome is in 45 mins and I don t want to wait for the next one which is at 8 tonight."

We got to the train with an extra 15 mins to spare, thanks to Jakes extra cash.

"Bella honey, since when do you have a credit card?" Jake asked when I was using Edwards card to pay for our train tickets.

I answered honestly. "Edward gave it to me in case I needed it."

"Okay, but won't your blood... um, Edward realize that you are using it in Italy and come looking for you?" He said.

"No he wont look because I told him I was coming with you. He will understand," But that was when it clicked. Once he realized I was using it in Italy he would be looking for me. But by then I would be part of the Volturi so it didn't matter.

"huh.. I am still shocked that he let you come with me. Alone.. But what happens in Italy stays in Italy," He said smirking.

"Ha ha real funny Jake. Will you two every grow up and just get over each others hatred for one another?"

He simply shrugged his shoulders.

14:30 HOURS LATER

"Man Bells if I d of known it was gonna take this long to get here I would ve just ran it would have been there in an hour tops!"

"Sorry Jake I didn t know either I thought it wouldn t take this long. If I d of known that I would have gotten some plane tickets instead."

Wow it did take way to long I should call my dad right now and Edward so they don t get suspicious of me. Even though I've only been gone for 2 days. So I called Charlie first and told him everything was fine and wanted to know if I could stay a few more days because were just having too much fun. He said yes right away seeing I wasn t just hanging out with Edward and his family.

Then came the next call I was dreading. I regreted making this call. I didn't want to talk to him but I couldn't stand him worrying. I finally found the courage to call Edward and had to take a deep breath before trying to calm myself because I was going to lie yet again. Oh Jasper why can t you be here to calm me down?

It didn t even ring once and he picked up. "Bella love, are you ok? I ve been so worried about you." Edward said franticly.

"Edward I told you where I was going and that after that I was going to my moms anyways so why are you worried? Your the one who cheated anyway. You don't care about me."

"I do care Bella, more than you know. Will you please forgive me?" He asked. I did forgive him but i wasn't going to think he was gettting away this easily.

"I just wanted to let you know that I was okay," I said simply. Ignoring his question.

Then something happened. Something I wasn't expecting.

"Welcome ladies and gentalmen to our first stop in Central Italy, please exit the doors to your right and have a lovely stay," The lady over the intercome said. And I knew with Edwards vampire hearing, he would hear this.

"Bella!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN ITALY?"


	6. Thank you readers!

Thank you everyone who commented and favorited my story! It means alot to me!! I just wanted to let you guys know how appreciative I am!!

Peace, Love, And Twilight! 3

~Alice (TheRealAlice) 


	7. The Volturi New edited version

**Authors note: This is the edited version. The other chapter 7 wasn't edited properly. Sorry lol**

**~Alice (TheRealAlice)**

I held the phone away from my ear because it hurt to much.

"Why can't Alice see your future still?" He exclaimed.

"Hey Bells, hes yelling really loud.. he does know your with me.. right?" Jake asked. Leave it to him to ruin everything.

"WHAT BELLA!? How could you do this? Why-?" He said with honest pain behind his voice. I didn't understand it. He cheated on me.. why would he care?

I cut him off, "FIRST OFF EDWARD HOW DARE YOU ASK ME HOW COULD I DO THIS. HOW COULD YOU DO WHAT YOU DID TO ME WITH THAT THAT HOMEWREAKER! I THOUGHT YOU BEING THE AGE YOU ARE THAT YOU WOULD ACT LIKE AN ADULT AND NOT RUN AWAY FROM OUR FIRST FIGHT AND FALL INTO THE FIRST OPEN LEGS YOU COULD FIND! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MORE MATURE THAN THAT!" I yelled, while getting wierd looks from the other passangers.

"Bella I am sooo sorry but you being in Italy isn t the answer, please if not for my sake then do it for Charlie please. What would this do to him?"

I started to think straight I didn t even think about what would happen to Charlie or Renee! As soon as I was about to change my mind a go home and just forgive and forget and get on with my life that s when I heard Jake growl. When I turned to see what he was growling at, that was when I saw them coming towards us.

"Jake no not here there is too many witnesses!" I exclaimed. He was shaking so much. He can't lose control here.

I looked at them as they sat in the seats around us. They were all wearing the same grey cloaks with their hoods up, they all had the same glistening ruby eyes and pale white skin. And they were all part of the same Volturi coven, i knew most of them by name. Jane and Alec were in the front of us, Demtri was on Jane's left then to Alec s right was Felix. The rest I had no idea who they were but they all closed in on us, and I think that Jake and I both knew there was no way out. At that point, I realized I still had the phone on so i quickly said "Goodbye, Edward. Don't come for me. You would be too late anyway," and i shut the phone off.

"Ah Bella my dear how are you?" Jane asked. Her voice was pleasent but the tone behind her words were deadly.

"Very well thank you and you Jane?" I asked, trying to be just as polite. It was difficult for me to control my voice.

"What do you want bloodsuckers?" Jake said low and deadly.

"Its not what we want mut, it what dear Bella wants from us!" Jane said with a smug smile.

Jake shot a look of disbelief and anger towards me. "Bella what is she talking about?"

I couldn't answer.

"You said that there wasn t another reason we came here! Why would you lie to me?"

Jane seemed pleased that Jacob was upset.. but how did she know what I wanted from her?

Jake continued, it was obvious that he was annoyed because I wasn't answering.

"Bella! I trusted you!! And now you.. want to be one of them?" He guessed.

"Jake there's more to the story than you know. At first I wanted to come here and do just that. Become one of them and go get my revenge on another vampire who took the one thing I thought was most sacred to me and Edward from me!"

"What do you mean sacred?" Jake looked confused.

"Well were going to be getting married and I am well... still a... but now Edward isn't.." I said with a sad tone. I was hoping he would catch on.

Jake realized what I was saying a became even madder. "YOU WERE GOING TO GIVE YOUR SELF TO THAT THAT THING?"

"Now, Now mongrel whats wrong with that? It is a logical explanation. Some other women stole away her mate and she wants revenge! Simple and understandable to anyone who has a mate that is. If I were in her position I would certainly do the same thing!" Jane was standing up for me wow didn t see that one coming!

"I wont let you take her!" Jake said. His voice was filled with fury.

All the Vampires were getting uneasy.. we were drawing too much attention to ourselves.

"Now dog look either we take her by force and kill you or she comes with us peacefully and you may go unharmed for I know she has a friendship with you and I wouldn t want to hurt her in any way like her dear Edward did but I wont let you interfere with her decision either. So the choice is up to you . Death or Life?" Felix said speaking for the first time.

I knew he would fight them to the death if it meant I had a chance of escape but he wouldn't make it past Jane and Alec. I had to save my friend from death I couldn't loose him he was my best friend!

"Jake its alright just go I can't loose you and plus your needed back home to watch over Billy and Charlie!" I didn't want them to know there was more of his kind over there. I wasn t sure what they would do to them so I kept it to myself.

"Bells I can t just let them take you and turn you into-" He said but i cut him off first.

"Jake go now or they will kill you!" I pleaded with my eyes so he could see I couldn t let him die for me.

"Come Bella we must be going now." Jane said as calmly as ever.

As I walked away I looked back and saw how sad Jake was and disappointed in what I had really brought him here for. I had given the plane ticket I bought for him secretly so he could make it back home.

As we got into the car I knew Alice could see me clearly and I decided to tell Edward, through her, I was sorry but this had to be done. I knew he would see it if he hadn't already. Just then I heard Alice's ringtone. I shut off my phone. I don't think I would be able to stay if I talked to her.

"Bella you re making the right decision in coming here and I am so happy you have made this coice, by the way, Aro is thrilled." Jane said this with pure happiness. I knew that this was going to be a long, long ride.

**Thank you everyone for your comments! Will Edward save her??? **


	8. I'm so sorry Edward Love, Bella

**Authors note: This is a short chapter, but when I was writting it, I liked it short and sweet lol. I hope you enjoy it! Leave comments and please if you have any ideas feel free to PM me! **

**Peace, Love, And Twilight!**

**~Alice (TheRealAlice)**

There were so many things that I wanted to ask them, but I didn't really know how. I mean, I've met them before, but I've never had a discussion with them.

"How did you find me?" I blurted out with out thinking. We had been on the train for another 2 hours with them, and we hadn't said a word to eachother. But Janes face was blank, and looked deep in thought the entire time.

Jane blinked twice, smiled and turned to me. "Well Edward told you about our powers getting stronger over time right?" She said. She continued without waiting for my answer. "Well, thats what happened with Aro. He can hear thoughts from a distance now, just like Edward," She explained.

"But I thought that he could only hear it through touch, I didn't think that your powers could increase that drastically." Jacob was growling next to me.

"Will you shush, mutt?" Jane asked. Obviously irritated. "We are just explaining things to your dear Bella. It won't take long." Jacob crossed his arms accross his chest and stared out the window, it was obvious he was having a hard time controling his temper. Jane was happy about that, she smiled and turned back to me. "Well it is drastic, yes. But when he touchs you, it makes the thoughts clearer, and he can hear every thought that has ever passed through your head, unlike when you are far away, which means he can only hear the current thought," She spoke swiftly.

"But how does that tie in with me? I thought he couldn't hear my thoughts." I began shaking, I was nervous.

"Well he can't, just like I can't hurt you," She grumbled, but continued, "However, he can hear Edwards, and Alice's for that matter. He heared their worried thoughts and told us we should meet you half-way. So you didn't have to go through all this hassle," as she was talking her smile turned evil.

"So what are you going to do with me?" I asked. By some miracle I was able to control my voice. The shaking got worse, and I was on the edge of hysteria.

"Well, Aro has instructed us to do what you came here to have us do," She explained. She smiled again, and the rest of the Volturi around us snickered.

"NO!" Jacob yelled. "YOU CAN'T TAKE BELLA AWAY FROM ME YOU FILTHY BLOO-" He wasn't able to finish his sentance. The next thing I knew, he was curled up in a ball on the floor, withering in pain. Jane was smiling.

"PLEASE! STOP!" I yelled. It took me a moment to realize I was crying. Warm tears ran down my face. I felt terrible. How could I do this to Jake? I'm a terrible person....

"Chill Bella, I'm fine," He said. His tone sharp and icy. He stood up, brushed off his pants and sat back down, staring out the window again in obvious annoyance.

"But Bella," Jane said. "This is what you wanted, correct? You wanted to be one of us."

"I changed my mind. Please Jane. Just let me go home. Don't do this. I don't want to be immortal." On the last word my voice broke on the last word. And thats where Three things it hit me.

One. I might never see Edward again. Well that was a fact I already knew. But why was I so stupid?! Just because he made a mistake doesn't mean It's not fixable. I mean, I ran to Jake when Edward and I were in that fight. We didn't do anything, but still! I miss him. There is no way for him to save me now.

Two. Charlie. How was I going to come back to see him, Red eyed and thirsty? And I can't just call and say good-bye.

And Three. I was scared, no, scared isn't a good enough word to describe how I am feeling. I was Terrified, absolutely panic-stricken, and I didn't know what to do. I was worried before, but I wasn't thinking about the long run before.

"Bella," Jane said, an edge to her voice. "We do intend to give you immortality. And there's nothing that can change it." Her smile was evil, but as I looked into her ruby eyes, I could tell that these words were true.


	9. ATTENTION READERS

ATTENTION READERS:

I need some ideas!! I need ideas of things that you guys would like to happen in the story. I'm having writers block lol. Please **Private Message** them to me. DO NOT put them in comments/reviews. My reason for saying that is, if I choose your idea, i don't want evryone else knowing what will happen. I might end up combining ideas. Please just let me know :P

**Peace, Love, And Twilight!!**

**~Alice (TheRealAlice)**


	10. Whats happening? Edward, Help

**Authors note: Much thanks goes to ****Jaspers temptress**** for her idea! Thanks so much!!  
BTW I will be making a sequal called either Jacob and Renesmee, Together forever, or Alice and Jasper together forever. And thanks to Isabella Marie Swan Cullen for her idea about the sequal!!**

**~Alice  
**

I ended up falling asleep, against my will. I faught with my heavy lids for a few hours, but I lost.

When I woke up, I was on a cold floor. I yawned heavily. I was too drowsy to be scared at this moment.

"Bella?" I heard a strange, yet familiar voice ask. "Are you awake?" The voice sounded closer now.

I stood up and stretched. I looked straight ahead and I was staring into the ruby eyes of the leader of the Volturi. "Aro!" i exclaimed. Caught off guard by my excitment.

"Hello, Bella," He greeted me. He outstreached his arms, as if for a hug. I stepped back cautiously. Why would I step straight into the arms of a bloodthirsty vampire?

"Don't be afraid," He said. I walked forward slowly, and gently wrapped my arms around his waist. He gently embraced me. He was colder than I remember, he was like stone. I became more and more terrified as my drowsyness wore off.

He stepped back and looked at me. "I see Edward didn't change you yet. Hmmm. Well, we can do something about that. The sooner the better." He smiled. It took me a minute for his words to sink in.

"NO!! Please, Aro. Not now. Where's Jacob?" I asked, trying to sway the topic of conversation.

"Your mutt?" He asked, puzzled. "We took care of him. He's in the back room. Don't worry." He said soothingly. "But Bella. We need to forfill your wishes, before Edward gets here. He's on his way you know?"

"I- I- I- can't. Aro-o I'm not r-r-eady," I stammered. How was I going to get out of this. I felt my knees shaking beneath me. I couldn't stand up straight. Aro lightly put his arm around my waist and helped me over to a ice-cold chair.

"Trust me my dear Bella," He said sitting me down. "It will be over before you know it. We will try to make it as painless as possible," He explained.

"Aro..." I didn't know what else to say. What could I say to reason with him? He who wanted me by his side so badly.

"We have a new member here, his name is Zakian . He has increadible self-control. Much like Carlisle. He has changed at least 3 people here, to add to our guard, without a struggle. It should be easy for him to change you." What was I going to do? It was going to happen no matter what I did, or said. So what was the point?

I didn't realize how long I was silent until Aro spoke again. "Bella, I'm sorry. On one hand, we have to follow our laws, and on the other, this is what you requested." He reminded me.

"Ok." Was all I could think of.

He took my hand and brought me into a strange room. It wouldn't have been strange for any human, but the fact that it was in a place where the people in it never slept, is what made it strange. I looked all around me. There was three huge California King size beds. surrounded by hospital fluids.

"Bella, We have enough medicine put you under for the change. So far, its worked well. Hopefully the same will happen for you." Aro explained. I nodded my head. Three of the guard walked in. Felix, and Caius, who I easily recognized and another male, who I would guess was Zakian. He was beautiful, just like the rest of them. Red eyes, and long bright blond hair, that he put back in a neat pony tail that hung down to his waist. All the fear left my body. I found positives to this. When I was changed, I could find Edward. And we could be together again. I hope.

"Zakian!" Aro exclaimed.

"Hello Aro. Hello Bella," He greeted me as if we were old friends. His voice was strange. Lower than i expected.

"Hello," I replied. Not wanting to be impolite.

"Bella, lets get this started shall we?" Zakian asked. Why was there such a need to rush things? I mean we had time. Or did we? Was there something they were hiding from me?

"Um. I won't feel it, right?" I asked.

"Not at all. Just please, go lay down on the bed." He instucted. I did as he asked and layed down on the bed. I locked my two hands together and laid them gently accross my stomache. I couldn't fathom why I wasn't afraid.

He put a mask on my face and said, "Bella, please count backwards from ten."

"Ten.. nine.. eight.. seven.. s-six.. fiv-" And then I was out.


	11. Where am I? What happened?

**Authors Note: Please leave your comments and reviews! A HUGE thanks to everyone who has been reading this from the beginning!**

**~Alice**

I woke up in a daze. Where was I?.. I couldn't remember anything. I layed in a comfortable bed, I racked through my brain to remember how I got here, but I came up empty. I was comfortable, but for some reason I wasn't tired. I still didn't open my eyes. I was too comfortable for that.

"Bella?" A strange voice asked. "Bella," He chanted again. "Bella?! Are you up?" Will this 'Bella' Just answer him already? It was getting on my nerves. A hand touched my shoulder and shook it. "Bella," Why was he calling Me Bella? I couldn't understand. My name wasn't Bella, it was.... What was my name?? What crazy person couldn't remember her own name.

I opened my eyes. "Hello?"

The beautiful man in front of me looked shocked. "Hmmm.. wierd. But, by the way, immortality suits you." He muttered.

"Um, Thanks? Hi? Where am I?" I asked. I has a feeling in my gut that I should be scared, but I wasn't.

"Well, Bella. Don't you remember? Your in Volterra," He said.

"Bella. Thats my name? And this place, Volterra. How did I get here?"

"Yes Bella is your name. You don't remember anything do you?" He asked shocked. That is when it hit me. There was a sharp sting, like fire, burning in my throat. My hand flew up to my neck. It hurt. More than you could imagine. Now I was scared.

"IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!" I shouted at the man. Why wasn't he doing something about it?? Like getting me water. But oddly, it seemed like even water wouldn't quench this thirst.

"Bella, relax please."

"Wait!" something just clicked. "Did you say 'immortality?' as in - in never dying? What the hell are you talking about?! What am I?" I stammered. Trying to make sense of the words as I said them.

"Um.. Bella. You'll never believe me if I tell you. But.. your a vampire. That's why your throat is burning. You need to drink." He explained. And he was right. I didn't believe him.

"Bella, Look in the mirror." And he help one up. The person in the mirror staring at me was beautiful. She looked so unfamiliar. She had long curly brown hair, with pale skin and ruby red eyes, that got darker and darker until they reached the pitch black pupil. Now it seemed a little bit more realistic. I was beautiful. So I could draw in my prey.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes, but I don't understand. What happened to me?"

"You came here in need. You asked for this." Why would I ask for this? I didn't understand. But he continued, "My name is Aro, and I am the leader of the Volturi here in Volterra. We are basically the royalty of the vampire world. There is 3 of us, Caius, Marcus, and myself. But that doesn't include our wives or our guard. Some of us, when we are changed from humans to vampires, we accumulate a superior talent. For me its mind reading, which is one thing that is wierd, I can't read your mind, just like I couldn't when you were human. It confuses me," He explained. He continued on about the rest of the guard and their powers. I had a swift intake of breath when he mentioned Janes power. He explained how hers didn't work for me either. He went through the rules and what happens if we break them. He also went through the basics of vampires and what our extra abilities are, if not added by unique ones. That was when he spoke of Edward. He told me about our love, "You and Edward were inseperable. You were built for eachother." He said with a smile. He told me about when Edward came to die because he thought I was dead. But he wouldn't tell me why I left to come here. And at the moment, I wasn't sure why. The terror that filled me soon left, and I felt at home. He took me to meet the rest of the Volturi and their guard. The burning in my throat didn't subside, but I was focusing on other things.

The first member I met was Eleazar. He eyed me carefully, and from what Aro had told me, It seemed as if he was trying to figure out if I had a special ability. "Hmm.." He muttered.

Aro was the first to speak. "What do you see, Eleazar?" He asked.

"She can change her apperance. To anything. She can change her hair, or eye color, the color of her skin, even her apperance, without having to do anything but think about it. Here, Bella, think about blonde hair," He instructed. So I did. Blonde, Blonde, Blonde, I chanted in my head. 5 pairs of eyes stared in amazement. The little girl, I guessed it was Jane, brought me a mirror. I looked at the bleach blonde woman staring back at me. I suppose this could be usefull, maybe even fun.

The girl put the mirror down. "Hi, I'm Jane!" She said. She swiftly hugged me and stepped back. She stared at me intently, her face changing from a sweet smile to a fierce glare.

I stepped back, waiting for the pain, wondering if it would work now that I was immortal. "Ugh!" She exclaimed.

Next I met Marcus, and Caius, and oodly, they seemed friendly. I didn't think that they would be.

Jane walked up to Aro and spoke in a whisper, yet I could still hear.

"Aro, she needs to hunt." She said. "I know," He muttered in response.

"Gianna!" He called. A young woman walked in, and from her scent, she was human. Her scent burned in my throat. I couldn't hold myself back. Unwillingly, I jumped at the woman, not knowing what would happen next.


End file.
